My Sun
by aniamifan1988
Summary: Alternate version of New Moon. Edward doesn't return as quickly because Bella doesn't cliff dive. Inspired by White Horse by Taylor Swift. Jacob/Bella pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did. Lyrics are in italics and they are from "White Horse" by Taylor Swift.

A/N: Basically this is an alternate version of New Moon. This is my first Jacob/Bella story. I never thought I would write a story featuring them as the main couple, but I was inspired. To anyone who might be reading my other story, Love Lost and Found, I really am trying to work on it. Once finals are over, I'll do better about updating. Hope everyone enjoys this one shot.

He left.

Edward left me lying on the cold forest floor. I didn't dare move too far. He would be back soon enough. It was all just a terrible misunderstanding. He wouldn't actually leave me. Edward told me he loved me. He wouldn't lie to me. He was just upset because of what happened at the birthday party. He'll come back for me and we'll have our happy ending. I know I'll get my happy ending.

Minutes turned to hours.

Sam came and took me back to Charlie. Edward must have needed to hunt. I lay on my bed waiting. Soon the window would open and my perfect, sparkly vampire would be laying right beside me again.

Hours turned to days.

Something important must be going on for Edward to not have returned yet. Maybe he is looking for Victoria. I started hanging out with Jacob to distract me. It's fun, but he's not Edward. I keep telling him that Edward will return soon. He tells me to look in the Cullen house.

So I go to the Cullens' house.

I drove up to the empty house, half hoping Edward would come running out. I waited for a minute, but when my prince didn't show, I headed towards the door. I pushed lightly and the unlocked door swung open, welcoming me to the dark house. The emptiness soaked through my skin and into my soul. Everything was gone. They were truly gone. I raced up to Edward's room, hoping for some sign of my vampires. His room was as empty as the rest. One lone piece of paper, a note I had written him, lay abandoned in the middle of the floor. I grabbed it, then sank to the floor, finally realizing my Edward wasn't coming back for me.

I needed my sun, my Jacob.

I somehow managed to pull myself up off the floor and into my truck. The truck roared to life louder than normal, as if amplifying the silence surrounding the house. As I exited the driveway, I kept my eyes on the road and my thoughts focused on Jacob. He was waiting at my house. He didn't say I told you so; he just opened his arms. I ran to him, needing his warmth and comfort. He held me and soothed me, telling me everything would be just fine.

More time passed. My sun became my world. I spent all my free time with Jacob. Eventually I started living again. He showed me how to have fun again. He taught me the true definition of love. I knew of his love for me but didn't admit my love for him until my senior prom.

My sun was now the love of my life.

I went to college but that only strengthened what Jacob and I had. We saw each other almost every weekend. I was truly happy. Then Edward came back.

Turns out my future kept disappearing because of Jacob. So one weekend as Jacob and I were cuddling on the couch, Edward appeared at the door to check on me. Surprise showed on his face as he noticed Jacob sitting on the couch before the calm expression reappeared. He asked to speak to me in private and I granted him permission.

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, Begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted, But I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone, someday_

_ Who might actually treat me well _

_This is a big world, That was a small town _

_There in my rear view mirror, Disappearing now._

_And it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now  
_

Edward's apology fell on deaf ears. He didn't deserve my forgiveness. I had so much more going for me now. As I watched Edward run away defeated, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I tilted my head back and smiled, looking into the eyes of my prince and imaginging what our future life together would be like.


End file.
